


Ahora lo sé (Now I know)

by milasuits



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Romanticism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milasuits/pseuds/milasuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DARVEY ONESHOT- Harvey no se siente nada bien. Pero, para su suerte, la tiene a ELLA.<br/>Harvey doesnt feel very well, but she is for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora lo sé (Now I know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneShot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShot/gifts).



> Hi, Im from Argentina and Im a bigggggg fan of Suits. Also Im a totally DARVEY SHIPPER!! I hope u like it!  
> Id like to write in english but I dont have enough time, sorry!!! :(

-Donna.  
-Harvey- Le contestó ella, sin mirarlo. Parecía ocupada revisando unos papeles que yacían sobre su escritorio.  
-Mi oficina. Ahora- Le dijo, mientras ingresaba a su despacho. No se sentía muy bien. Pensó que podía ser el cansancio que conlleva su profesión, pues sabía que ser abogado, o mejor dicho, ser uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad significaba pocas horas de sueño y muchas horas de presión.

-Conozco esa mirada, el gran Harvey Specter tiene... ¿miedo?- Rió ella, entrando por la puerta. Él se mantuvo con la mirada puesta en su escritorio.-Oh, Dios! ¿Harvey, te encuentras bien?- La aflicción que sentía Donna podía palparse.  
-No sé, no me siento muy bien- Sentía unos mareos que no podía disimular. De repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

 

 

 

Había un aroma a tostadas que inundaban sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz lo encandilaba un poco. Tosió y sintió una caricia en su brazo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos luego de ver a Donna acariciándolo. Era una sensación tan placentera que creía que se iba a morir ahí mismo. Decidió hacerse el dormido para seguir disfrutando de ese toque tan suave, tan delicado, tan... Donna.  
Su relación con ella se basaba en palabras, en confianza, en conocer lo que piensa el otro. Las caricias nunca se habían visto involucradas, por lo que en secreto se lamentaba. No era como si le gustaría ser acariciado todo el tiempo pero, aunque le costaba admitirlo, sentir su tacto era como un remedio, en verdad calmaba cualquier dolor.  
-Harvey, sé que estás despierto- Musitó Donna, haciendo una mueca-Harvey...-Insistió.  
-¿No puedo ocultarte nada, no?- Rió él- ¿Qué me pasó?  
-Te desmayaste. Estás dormido hace...casi un día entero- Calculó- Te prohíbo asustarme así otra vez- Le dijo, dándole un puñetazo imaginario.  
-¿Qu..Qué?- Intentó levantarse.  
-Te hice el desayuno, el doctor dijo que hagas reposo, cree que puede ser un pico de estrés. Debes comer un poco.  
-¿Cómo llegué a mi casa?- Estaba confundido, lo último que recordaba era su oficina.  
-¡Hola! Soy Donna, ¿recuerdas?  
La miró. Se permitió sonreír. En verdad era un lujo tenerla de enfermera, de hecho, pensó en que verla vestida como tal no hubiese estado nada mal. Bajó un poco sus cejas para no permitirse dejar volar su imaginación de esa manera. Probó una tostada antes de beber el jugo de naranja que se encontraba en la bandeja que ella le había preparado.  
-No tenías que hacerlo, Donna.  
-De nada- Expresó. Ella sabía que era lo más parecido a un agradecimiento que podía obtener de su jefe.  
-Gracias- Le contestó, para su sorpresa- No quiero retrasarte, Donna. Puedes irte si deseas, voy a estar bien.  
-No seas tonto, no pienso dejarte.  
Pensó en sus palabras. Quería creerle, pero los hechos no se lo permitían. Si bien ya estaban trabajando juntos otra vez, no podía olvidar la pizca de resentimiento que sentía desde que ella se fue para trabajar con Louis.  
-Dame la mano- Musitó la pelirroja, casi como una orden. Él obedeció, dubitativo- Nunca voy a dejarte otra vez.  
Harvey tragó saliva, inconscientemente. Sentir sus manos entrelazadas era sumamente confortable. Quería cerrar los ojos y gozar de esa sensación, pero su sentido común no lo aprobaba. La miró y le dijo un inaudible "Lo sé", sin mentirle, pues en el fondo de su corazón le creía. 

 

Habían sido unos meses realmente duros: con Mike en prisión, el bufete a punto de conocer su fin y Rachel casi en estado de depresión. No había sido nada fácil consolar una mujer enamorada, pero de eso él no se encargaba, sino ella. En el primer mes de Mike preso, Donna era quien por las noches la animaba, le daba palabras de apoyo y hasta le cocinaba para percatarse de que, al menos, cenara. Donna era una mujer casi con superpoderes para él, nunca iba a entender como podía ser capaz de estar presente en todo y para todos. Es lo que más admiraba de ella, puesto que en lo que respectaba a su vida personal, él siempre había sido un desastre.  
La lluvia caía incesante por el cielo y golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas de su departamento. El viento hacía temblar los vidrios de las mismas y el nublado firmamento le daban al ambiente una luz blanca de sábado.  
Harvey no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, era como si alguien lo hubiese pegado literalmente a sus suaves sábanas.  
Su paz no duró mucho: Donna entró a su habitación y dándole unas toallas prácticamente lo obligó a ducharse. Y él, como un niño pequeño se quejó pero terminó obedeciéndole. El agua tibia de la ducha se sentía como un masaje en su tensa espalda.  
Al salir, se puso una bata y la vio sentada en su cama. Recordó de inmediato su sueño: en el que ella yacía desnuda en su somier, en el que sólo las sábanas ocultaban su hermoso cuerpo y en el que él la miraba, sonriente.  
Por desgracia ahora sólo coincidían las personas, pero no la situación. Él la observó mientras ella acomodaba las almohadas, completamente vestida. Tenía ganas de pedirle que lo ayudara a vestirse o que, mejor dicho, ella se encargara también de eso. De repente sus mejillas ardieron con tan sólo pensarlo.  
-La respuesta es NO, Harvey- Musitó ella, sonriendo pícaramente, como si hubiera adivinado su obscena fantasía.

 

-Traje "Primal fear", tu favorita- Le avisó, agitando el DVD por los aires.  
-No es mi favorita y lo sabes- Respondió, subiendo una de sus cejas.  
-Tampoco es la mía, pero Richard Gere sí que lo es- Rió, mientras ponía play y se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.  
-Donna, sabes que puedes venir aquí- Manifestó, señalando su cama. Después de todo se conocían tanto y era tal la confianza que tenían que compartir la cama en tal situación era casi insignificante. Ella lo observó con un poco de vergüenza, pero luego se atrevió a sentarse en el colchón.  
-Tengo helado- Le informó ella.  
-¿Chocolate y frutilla?- Preguntó, curioso mirando el envase.  
-Chocolate y frutilla, Señor- Afirmó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.  
Se preguntó cómo había logrado conseguir helado en un día tan lluvioso pero decidió no gastar ni una sola palabra, pues conocía su respuesta a casi todo: "Soy Donna". Y sí que lo era.  
Comían helado plácidamente mientras miraban atentos la película. Pensó en que pasar todas las tardes de su vida de esa forma, junto a ella, no estaría nada mal. De hecho, era lo más parecido a la felicidad que le tocaba vivir entre tantos meses de angustia. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía feliz y lleno de vida cada vez que ella lo miraba de reojo, y más aún cuando la veía sonreír. Debía aceptar que la elección del filme había sido buena. En realidad, todo lo que ella hacía le parecía bueno e inteligente.  
-Límpiate ahí- Le dijo, señalando su boca.  
-¿Qué?- Ella lo miró un poco confundida. Harvey tomó coraje y con la yema de su pulgar limpió suavemente la pequeña mancha de chocolate que yacía en su labio superior. Se contemplaron unos segundos. No era un simple gesto, era casi una caricia y ambos podían notarlo. Vio cómo ella tragaba saliva. Repentinamente sintió unas incontrolables ganas de besarla. Quería sentir sus labios con los suyos, quería sentirla. Se arrimó un poco para tenerla más cerca. Notó su respiración un poco agitada.  
No quería perder la cabeza pero tenerla tan próxima le estaba afectando. Quería, deseaba dejarse llevar por las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante, sin embargo, y para su pesar, era demasiado racional.  
Si tan sólo pudiese ser un poco como Mike: auténtico, sin verguenzas absurdas, sin pudor a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos. Lo que tenía con Rachel era... increíbe. La amaba con todo lo que tenía, sin excusas ni complicaciones, como se supone que se debe amar y sin importarle el cotilleo de oficina que podía surgir al respecto. Siempre había admirado eso de su amigo.  
Pero no, a él le había tocado ser el terco, el indeciso en el momento de exponerse frente a alguien que apreciaba. Y esta circunstancia no era la excepción.  
En realidad, él contaba con un innegable carisma, una simpatía asombrosa y una inverosímil seguridad en sí mismo cuando se trataba de mujeres, conquistar no era la gran cosa. No obstante aquí se trataba de Donna, no de cualquier mujer. Y ella... ella era diferente. Inclusive, Harvey lo había dicho en voz alta más de una vez y a distintas personas. Admitir eso en verdad no le costaba; se trataba de ella, quien era mucho más que simplemente su secretaria. Era ella.  
Carraspeó y simplemente centró su atención en la película. Sintió la mirada de desconcierto de Donna, mas decidió ignorarla. Se apenó de su cobardía entretanto acomodaba su almohada. Sabía que si Marcus estuviese viendo la escena se burlaría y no de forma compasiva.  
De hecho, hasta que la película terminó no se atrevió a mirarla. Para ese momento ella ya se había quedado dormida.  
Se permitió contemplarla cuidadosamente. Su respiración era lenta y relajada, su cuerpo, de costado, apuntaba hacia él y una de sus muñecas yacía en la almohada. Pensó en que parecía un ángel, lo que era un poco cliché. Podía escuchar hasta sus suspiros, mientras veía la lluvia caer por el gran ventanal.  
Si bien su casa contaba con regulador de temperatura, hacía frío y, sin pensarlo demasiado, colocó una cobija sobre ella.  
Podía quedarse observándola por horas, viendo cómo su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba en cada respiración, cómo a veces balbuceaba palabras inaudibles y cómo los dedos de sus desnudos pies se contraían.

 

 

 

 

-Llamaron de Diney- Le informó Harvey mientras ella ingresaba a la cocina, frotándose los ojos, un poco adormecida- creen que les plagiaste a la Bella Durmiente.  
-No hace falta el cumplido, Harvey. Soy totalmente consciente de mi belleza.- Le dijo, logrando una sonrisa- Un momento. Algo huele realmente bien.  
-Sabes que sé cocinar. Y no me extrañaría que sepas qué preparé- Expresó, mirándola.  
-¡Amo tu chop suey!

 

Cenaron, divertidos, recordando viejas épocas. Tomaron una botella entera de vino e incluso brindaron por... la vida.  
La vida que les tocó no era fácil pero era linda cuando coincidían en días como ese, en los que el tiempo parece desaparecer y las miradas se encuentran. Se sentía bien, como si estuviesen al mismo ritmo, casi en sintonía.  
Ambos recordaron la noche en la cual él le había dicho que la amaba, pues era similar, era de esas noches especiales.

Cuando Ray, su chofer, le informó a Harvey que estaba esperando por Donna para llevarla a casa, él tomó su abrigo y se lo puso.  
La miró y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.  
-Cuídate, Harvey.  
-Gracias por tu ayuda- Atinó a decirle. Y cuando ella se dispuso a irse él se armó de valor y, tomándole las manos la atrajo hacia él.  
Pudo notar su mirada perpleja por lo que decidió hablar.  
-La última vez que cenamos me preguntaste el por qué...- Examinó sus pies y tomando aire prosiguió- Y te dije que era porque te amaba.  
-Harvey, no es necesario que me expliq..  
-Y después me preguntaste cómo- La interrumpió- Cómo te amo- Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía que se iba a salir de su pecho- Y no supe qué decir. Pero ahora sé, Donna.  
-Harvey...  
-Si hay alguien con quien me gustaría pasar los días de lluvia, ese alguien está parada frente a mí. Y no sólo los días de lluvia, sino también de sol, nublados... el clima en verdad no importa y yo...- Suspiró, nervioso- Sólo pasar el día, riendo juntos, viendo películas, escuchando música o simplemente cenando. Sabes que son actividades que prefiero hacer solo. Ni necesito verte desnuda para querer pasar el rato contigo y tampoco importa si reina el silencio porque... contigo ni los silencios son incómodos, Donna.  
Seguían con sus manos entrelazadas hasta que él acomodó un mechón que cubría su rostro, acercándose un poco más.  
-No necesito nada más que tenerte a mi lado, saber que cuento con tu apoyo y saber... saber que estás ahí, recordándome lo valioso que es ser bueno.- Ahora mantenía su vista en el techo- Y aunque me gustaría, de vez en cuando, poder acariciarte o besarte, sobretodo cuando te vuelves engreída porque yo me equivoqué en algo y tú no, o cuando te sales con a tuya y termino admitiendo que sos la mejor, yo sé que eso tampoco hace falta. Con tenerte cerca me basta- Sus ojos se posaron sobre sus labios. Era tan perfecta para él- Co...con saber que puedo mirar por sobre mi hombro y estás ahí, en tu escritorio, haciendo mil cosas a la vez y siendo asombrosa... siendo quien sos. Así... así te amo.  
Donna estaba atónita. Parpadeó un par de veces en señal de incredulidad, él pudo notarlo.  
De repente, ella lo abrazó tan fuerte que parecía que el universo se acababa ahí mismo. Sus cuerpos reclamaban mantenerse así de unidos, sus ojos se encontraron y sin decir ni una palabra más sus labios colisionaron. Fue un beso que empezó como la más tierna y delicada caricia para luego profundizarse como un duelo entre dos leones. Se sentía como si sus bocas encajaban a la perfección. Habían esperado demasiado tiempo para encontrarse de esta manera, otra vez. Ni siquiera la falta de aire logró que se separaran, por lo cual se besaron lenta pero apasionadamente por varios minutos.  
El estómago de Harvey se entumecía, una sensación que nunca había sentido. No iba a dejarla ir rápidamente. Ray podía esperar.


End file.
